A smart device is an electronic device, generally connected to other devices or networks via different wireless protocols, such as Bluetooth, NFC, Wi-Fi, 3G, etc., that can operate to some extent interactively and autonomously. Several notable types of smart devices are smartphones, phablets and tablets, smartwatches, smart bands and smart key chains. The term can also refer to a ubiquitous computing device. A device that exhibits some properties of a ubiquitous computing device, although not necessarily all properties, is a device that provides an artificial intelligence capability.
Smart devices can be designed to support a variety of form factors and a range of properties and capabilities, including any pertaining to ubiquitous computing devices. The smart devices can be used in three main system environments: the physical world, the human-centered environments, and a distributed computing environment. In 1991 three basic forms for ubiquitous system devices: tabs, pads and boards were established.
Tabs devices comprise personal or wearable devices and are generally centimeter-sized devices. Examples include smartphones and smart cards.
Pad devices are generally personal, hand-held decimeter-sized devices, e.g., laptops.
Boards are generally meter-sized devices with an interactive display, e.g., horizontal surface computers and vertical smart boards.
These three device forms are generally characterized as macro-sized, having a planar form and incorporating visual output displays. These were also envisioned more as information appliances. If one relaxes each of these three characteristics, one can expand the range of these devices into a much more diverse and potentially more useful range of ubiquitous computing devices.
Smart devices can be characterized by the following properties.                Hardware & software ICT (information and communication technology) resources. The hardware components are typically static and fixed at the time of design. The software components, while primarily static, can be supplemented as desired by the user.        A dynamic component-oriented resource capable of receiving and operating with extensions and hardware plug-ins, referred to as a plug and play device.        Remote external service access and execution.        Local, internal autonomous service execution.        Access to specific external environments, such as, human interaction, physical world interaction, and distributed virtual computing interaction.        Ubiquitous computing properties.        Multi-purpose devices e.g., personal office, mobile phone, camera, games console, etc. Multi-functional support eases access & interoperability of multi-functions at runtime, but this can lead to a decreased openness of the system to maintain hardware components and to support more dynamic flexible run-time interoperability.        Mobility: devices are either often loosely bound to users, i.e., accompanied or carried, or can be more tightly bound to users, i.e., wearable computing devices.        Personalized and configured to a specific owner. Device access can be limited to only the owner.        Operation as a single portal, e.g., a Web portal.        Combining internal application services and multiple external services.        External services typically accessed via a remote-area or local area wireless network        Open service discovery        Intermittent resource access.        A locus of control that resides in the smart device.        
Ubiquitous computing can be summarized in terms of several core properties:                Devices need to be networked, distributed and transparently accessible.        Human computer interaction with devices is hidden, to a degree, from its users.        Devices exhibit context awareness of the environment to optimize their operation in that environment.        
Some devices can operate, at least to some extent, autonomously, i.e., without human intervention, i.e., the device is “self-governed.” These devices can support a multiplicity of dynamic actions and interactions, governed by intelligent decision-making and organizational interaction. This may entail some form of artificial intelligence in order to: handle incomplete and non-deterministic interactions; cooperate and compete between members of organizations; and interact through sharing of context, semantics and goals, etc.
As can be appreciated, it is difficult to set forth a closed set of properties that define all ubiquitous computing devices because of the sheer range and variety of such devices and their applications. Rather than to propose a single definition for ubiquitous computing, a taxonomy of properties for ubiquitous computing has been proposed, from which different kinds of ubiquitous systems and applications can be composed and described.
The term smart device environments has two meanings. First, it can refer to a greater variety of device environments. Three different kinds of environments for devices can be differentiated:
Virtual computing environments that enable smart devices to access pertinent services anywhere and anytime.
Physical environments that may be embedded with a variety of smart devices of different types including tags, sensors, and controllers. These can have different form factors ranging from nano to micro to macro sized.
Human's environments: humans, either individually or collectively, inherently form a smart environment for devices. However, humans may themselves be accompanied by smart devices such as mobile phones, use surface-mounted devices (wearable computing devices) and contain embedded devices (e.g., pacemakers).
Second, the term smart device environments can also refer to the concept of a smart environment which focuses more specifically on the physical environment of the device. The physical environment is smart because it is embedded or scattered with smart devices that can sense and control at least a part of it.
Although smart devices partially overlap in definition with specific types of appliances, such as information appliances, smart devices are characterized and differ in several key ways. First, smart devices in general have a much wider range of form-factors than appliances. Second, smart devices support ubiquitous computing properties. Third information appliances focus on remote interaction with computing environments that tend to be personalized whereas smart devices can also focus significantly on impersonal physical world interactions. The term appliance generally implies that devices are task specific and under the control of some embedded system or application specific operating system, whereas smart devices may support multiple tasks, e.g., a mobile phone can act as a phone but also as a games console, music player, camera, etc.
The current invention addresses issues pertaining to heat generated from the operating electrical systems of any mobile device, smart device, or virtually any electronic device. The heat generated from the constant motion of electrons within the device require that the user “rest” the device to allow it to cool down. Literally, the user must turn the device “off.”